


Sam Emerson's Summer Vacation

by beastlyalblue_LB217



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Essay, Gen, M/M, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Summer Vacation, kind of, sam hates horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyalblue_LB217/pseuds/beastlyalblue_LB217
Summary: When asked "What did you do this summer?" Sam Emerson can not lie.





	Sam Emerson's Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters or settings are mine. I just like writing them.

This was the summer my life went from boring and predictable to crazy and scary in the span of a week. 

It all started with our move from Arizona to Santa Carla, California (by “our” I mean me, my mom, my dog and my freakish brother). We moved into our grand-parent’s home on the border of town. My grandfather is a taxidermist (ew) and my grandma passed away a while back. Thankfully he didn’t stuff her. 

Anyway, that same night, Michael (the freakish brother) and I went to some party by the pier. Michael was making googly eyes at this girl, being gross. I went to the comic book store and met Edgar and Alan Frog, who tried to shove a vampire comic at me. I really hate horror, so I didn’t take it. 

Anyway, Michael started hanging out with the local biker gang, sleeping all day and leaving the house mainly at night. He wore sunglasses when he was awake. He almost attacked me once. Nanook protected me. 

My mom started to date this creep, who owned the video store on the pier. I say creep because of everything he was. 

Edgar and Alan thought he was a vampire, along with the biker gang and Michael. I stopped talking to them shortly after, and asked my brother what was going on.   
He said something that I can’t repeat due to this being for school, but then admitted he was now a killer. He started to cry (I’m sorry. I just love those words), saying that he drank some dude’s blood, and that there was no turning back. I didn’t believe him, and explained that he was part of this biker gang now, and that Max, my mom’s boyfriend was the head vampire. He wanted help to get rid of him, though i have no idea why. I called up the Frog brothers for the last time and explained. I told them not to touch the biker gang, no matter how tempted they were. Michael had the gang over, and I had the Frogs over, and we discussed our plan. A few insults were tossed around, but then we booby trapped the house so we could kill Max. Mom and him came home from their date. Dwayne, one of the gang, had grabbed Mom and ran off with her, so she wouldn’t get hurt. Max got holy water to the face, then was staked in the front yard. It was really gross but pretty cool. 

The gang and the Frogs cooly explained everything to Mom, once she returned. The Frog brothers left on their bikes, but the gang stayed behind. Dwayne apologized for carrying her off, and then they all apologized to both Mom and Grandpa about the mess. Dwayne, and the other two, Paul and Marko left. Michael kicked me out of the room, staying with David and mom. Mom came to tuck me in, and I heard groaning from Michael’s room.   
“Ah, to be forever young and in love.” She giggled.   
I think I vomited in my mouth, and turned on my stereo, so I couldn’t hear that.   
I spent the rest of my summer days talking to local kids, ignoring/teasing Michael, reading Superman comics, and helping mom run the video store, which was left to her.  
It may not be Arizona, but Santa Carla (hopefully) won’t kill me.  
\- Sam Emerson

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write. I also have it posted on my Tumblr. ( https://beastlyalblue.tumblr.com/ ) Go and check it out. *Thumbs up*


End file.
